


Tales of Glitter

by Rinoa11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyguard, Dancing on Rollerskates, French music galore!, M/M, More tags to be added, Stripper Suga, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: A series of stories from a Strip Club called Glitter, a place where dreams come true.Daichi has won a last resort job as a security guard at Glitter, he didn't expect to have his heart stolen by one of the dancers. Will he be able to keep his job? Will he be too shy to say a word? Or will he be humiliated by the resident dj or his bosses?





	

It was a bad thing to want to date your co-workers. In Daichi’s eyes it was something that he deemed as something unprofessional, something bound to get him fired. Or at least that’s what he thought.

He surveyed the room calmly as he stood in his position, watching the clientele enjoy the show put on before them. The trouble was, Sawamura Daichi worked at a strip club, the most lavish one in the city, owned by an eccentric artist. He was told that fancy art magazines loved the place and that it was the toast of the town but to Daichi it was a job, a cushy job with the benefit of working surrounded by gorgeous people day in, day out. The music was usually good, sometimes it would get a bit weird but it was to be expected being an artsy location.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he wanted to date the bar staff or even a member of management or the security team he was part of but one of the entertainers? Surely that would be grounds for immediate dismissal? This was Daichi’s last shot, he couldn’t afford to be fired. If he lost this job he would lose everything.

He remembered a few months back as he stood in the rain in a land of flashing neon lights to attempt to grasp his last resort. He was supposed to be a good white collar worker. He was supposed to be working in an office, he was supposed to be on his way to climbing up the ladder of a stable career. Yet here he was, outside a strip club of all places, his coat soaking up more moisture as he took more time checking the text message from his friend from college to check that he had the right place.

“GLITTER – Where all your dreams come true~”

Yep… this was the place. He doubted any of his dreams would come true here. The place named in Asahi’s text, bang in the middle of the red light district, surrounded by other clubs of its kind, each sign blinking obnoxiously tempting customers in. On this sign, a young man made of neon bulb, leaned back the vertical cursive script like he was hugging a pole with his ass. A club with male dancers then.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to be greeted by a tall and silent man with white hair. His expression seemed to be in a permanent scowl, showing that he was inviting no nonsense into his establishment. A potential future co-worker. Daichi smiled his best professional smile and began his spiel which he had rehearsed into a mirror at least twenty times to get used to the words.

“Hi, my name is Daichi Sawamura, I’m here for a job interview with the manager Mr Ukai?”

The giant’s face softened considerably into an amiable smile. “Yes of course! We’ve been expecting you.”

The scene that met Daichi was not the scene that he expected. Daichi thought that he would be met with a dingy stage, a neon lit bar, a sticky floor and a place of broken hopes and dreams. Instead he had stumbled upon a world that sparkled. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling along with strips of silk that disguised the lighting rigs that hung off the ceiling. An abandoned theatre that had been renovated. The carpet on the floor was plush, there were booths and tables littered throughout with patrons sitting and enjoying the entertainments that were on offer. In the corner, upon a podium danced a man with wild red hair behind a pair of turntables. On the edges of the room stood glorious birdcage like contraptions where a whole host of dancers gyrated alluringly.

The staff behind the bar noticed Daichi, wet as a rat, each smiling at him as he spotted his friend Asahi among them, sure to point him out to his co-workers. They each gave him a grin and a thumbs up as he was lead across the room, towards the bar and then to a door on the side. There would be time for introductions later.

A blonde woman stood up, a fierce lady with a sharp bob held out a clawed hand for him to shake. “Aaaah Sawamura! It’s good to see you here! Asahi’s told us all about you.”

The interview went off without a hitch as the blonde lady, Saeko Tanaka, grilled him about his credentials and then her partner and the manager of the establishment Ukai Keishin grilled him even more until they were certain that he was the kind of man they needed. With Ex-police experience it was an easy sell. Daichi would provide them the protection they needed from some of the more demanding customers and there would be no issues with needing to train him on how to do basic bouncer work. He had managed to charm the pair of them so much that it ended in a champagne celebration and an invite to enjoy the spectacular show that the dancers had to put on.

“Ah good! We’re just in time to catch our starlet’s set!” Ukai boomed as he ushered Daichi to a comfortable table with a perfect view to enjoy the show.

The DJ, a cherry coloured red head by the name of Tendou grinned manically, stretching his fingers before playing will dials and switches causing a wonderful melody to pour out from the speakers, a breathy woman’s voice singing electronic aah’s before the gentle bass line hit in.

_“Que veux-tu, je suis folle de toi_   
_Mon coeur ne bat plus quand je te vois_   
_Tu es beau, tu es grand, tu es fascinant_   
_T'as des chevaux, des poneys, faisons des enfants”_

In that moment Daichi had his perceptions of what a dancer in a strip club could do blown away right then and there as the most breathtaking young man descended from the ceiling on what seemed to be a vintage white and baby blue carousel horse. The perfectly posed angel was clad in silvery white lingerie that corseted the most sinful of curves into his figure. A black top hat with a stunning white veil perched atop of silver hair that gently framed his face in a soft, delicately curled bob. His gorgeous legs held him onto the pole so securely with great skill, clad in white thigh high boots with a heel that must be painful to walk in, let alone dance.

Yet his most disarming feature was his smile, a wonderfully bright smile that pierced an arrow straight into Daichi’s heart.

Then when he dismounted the pole the spell begun to be cast. He spun, he twirled, he jetted, he swayed his hips from side to side on the stage, wrists twirling this way and that as he created magic for the audience to partake in to the soft singing. Every so often he would pick his leg up and wink as his hip popped a little. Daichi thought his heart would pop as well.

_“J'aimerais déjà te dire "je t'aime", sans consonne ni voyelle_   
_Les choses se feraient d'elles-même, j'ai la flamme et la flemme_   
_Dis-moi qu'il n'y a personne d'autre_   
_Que c'est de ma faute, tu attends que je vienne”_

French words poured out in a sweet and seductive melody as the silver haired beauty danced, his bob swaying as he playfully removed the hat, throwing it to Tendou to catch, getting a woop from the DJ, before he showed that he was more than just a pretty picture to stare at. Daichi had no idea what the song was about but the way that the dancer’s glossy lips mouthed some of the words as he gave the audience bedroom eyes under illegally thick eyelashes made Daichi want to know. He desperately wished to know what sort of magic spell was being cast upon him by this bewitching beauty.

However the true seduction came when his body was drawn back onto the pole. The way he moved up and down the pole was hypnotic, it was magical, it was art. Daichi watched the young man turn his body into silk that spun its way up and down the pole from which the carousel horse hung from as the strong beat thrummed its way into Daichi’s heart. He would pose his body in ways that seemed impossible but ever so easy. Every time the dancer reached out a hand and regarded the audience, it was to share the pure joy and pleasure he felt dancing. Nothing sexual or degrading, just pure art.

_“Charismatique, jean magnifique_   
_Trèfles à quatre feuilles sous les chevaux au galop_   
_Cet homme qui pique, sa force hippique_   
_A touché mon coeur dans sa chemise à carreaux”_

He moved expertly in time with each lyric and the beat, Tendou adding effects to the song as he became part of the sparkling melody. He enjoyed the way the music would momentarily slow down and spread his legs in the air, only arms holding him onto the pole as his legs held themselves in a perfect split. The way his thighs, plump and silken looking, would then curl back in so swiftly, so gracefully to then cradle the pole as he kicked his legs out alluringly, curving his back out until only his thighs were holding him onto the pole as he bent backwards, to blow a kiss in Daichi’s, nay, the audience’s direction.

He danced like he belonged at a party at the end of the world and Daichi could do nothing but stare as the dancer used his body to effortlessly manoeuvre around the pole until the end of the song. It was only four minutes but it felt like a lifetime. He wished it could go on forever.

And Daichi could see that he was appreciated and loved as patrons threw bills onto the stage for the dancer to collect at the end of the song. The audience stood in an ovation as the dancer graciously smiled and stepped forward to bow low before collecting his tips, blowing kisses of appreciation as he did so. For a split second, their eyes met and it was like Daichi’s cheeks had just been set on fire.

Daichi fell in love at that moment. An impossible and improbable love. One that raised the eyebrows of his employers and even though he expected them to say something in protest, no words were spoken, only an understanding that Daichi had fallen so hard, he may has well have broken every single bone in his body as he did so, his eyes clearly betraying his usual neutral expression. It would probably be less painful than the metaphorical arrow that had lodged its way in his heart.

He had got the job. He had learned that the star dancer’s name was Sugawara Koushi but for the past few weeks he had been too shy (scared, in awe like one would be towards a heavenly being) to approach him, instead enjoying watching his interactions with patrons and staff alike.

“Ahhh Asahi! Please! A water!” he would yell, tipping his hand elegantly back in a drinking gesture. He would smile brightly and blow a kiss and flash a wink when his request was granted before knocking back the beverage at lightning speed. Dancing was thirsty work after all.

Throughout his shy observations he had found new ways to fall in love with Sugawara Koushi. From the way he would help the younger and newer dancers perfect their technique before opening. Daichi would only catch the tail end as he came in too late but he figured that they must have been rehearsing for hours.

“No Yama-chan! You need to extend your leg more, point it like so,” he said with great patience as the younger, freckled dancer was holding himself up on the pole with his arms locked into place. If Daichi were to look closely he would probably see the sinuous muscles straining at the effort, but Daichi instead was focused on the gentle way Suga’s hands would correct Yamaguchi’s technique.

“I want you to be able to swing your leg forward in front of the pole towards the audience. It must be elegant and swift before you catch the pole again. If you don’t get the correct momentum you’re not going to be able to get yourself upside down gracefully.”

“You should go talk to him, he won’t bite… much,” the owner Ennoshita said slapping him on the back with a grin.  Ennoshita had just returned from a trip to Amsterdam and had been inspired by the red light districts there. He rambled to Daichi about “aesthetic” and “this would be so postmodern!” over and over again, whatever that was supposed to mean. He spoke with flourished words, eyes taking everything in at once and never missing a single detail. It was hard not to feel a little uncomfortable as this well dressed dandy took mental notes on every breath taken, every movement made.

He looked back over to the stage where Suga and Yamaguchi had been, they had gone now, presumably done with practice and warm ups to get changed for their performances. If he was to check his watch he would see that opening time was very near.

“But it’s so good that Keishin hired you. You’ve got a good kind of aesthetic yourself. Imposing and strong,” Ennoshita started to move his hands in an up and down fashion, curving the air as he sized Daichi up, dressed impeccably in a black suit, his uniform. He tilted his head and raised his hand to his chin with a smile and a nod. “Ahh I made such a good decision with those suits!”

Although the attention from Ennoshita was flattering and he fought back a blush as the owner seemed to undress and redress him with his eyes, like one would a costume doll.

But that was in the past. There was no point musing over his hopeless school boy crush any longer, not when he had a job to do. His attention was grabbed by one of the resting dancers by the bar. Bokuto, a large man dressed in tight booty shorts that accentuated thighs that could break his neck (not Daichi’s type, he liked the softer look) hooted and hollered in excitement, startling one of the patrons enjoying his company, at the performance that had just begun on the main stage. Despite his sometimes unprofessional behaviour, it was hard not to find him endearing.

Two slender dancers, Akaashi and Konoha, slunk out onto the stage wearing bright red silky slips. They were an unusual pair who, if the rumours were true, bounced from strip club to strip club around the world as working tourists to improve their art.

They brought an eclectic elegance to the club, working together to put on routines that Daichi often heard the more cultured clientele sing praises of. He was sure that on one of his days off he saw their pictures in the arts section of a broadsheet. However even though they were highly lauded and praised for their artistry (and Daichi could in no way deny that), they did not have that _thing_ that Suga did.

Their eyes did not sparkle in the same way their hands did not reach out, fingers extending so elegantly like they were regarding blossoms in a garden as Suga’s did. Their dance did not make Daichi’s heart want to leap out of his throat and throw itself on the floor, wriggling, begging for Suga to please come over here and pick it up.

That did however make his job easier to do. The shift continued on with no complaints from the audience. The bar staff seemed to be in a good mood as cocktails of different specifications in all sorts of colours and sizes were mixed up, shaken up, thrown about and placed artfully on the bar to be consumed by patrons who tipped for their creativity.

Then Aone popped his head out of the security room with a nod and Daichi knew it was time for his role to change. This was the part of the shift where he would get a little bit of a break, or at least a seat. He stepped into a room filled with television screens all showing black and white images being streamed in from every bit of the building. From the backstage areas to the front of house areas, nothing was hidden, yet the most important part to keep an eye on were the side rooms. The club had a very strict policy of no sex with the clients and for the safety of the dancers, there was always a watchful eye on the private rooms where the customers were taken for a lap dance or a private show. Ennoshita joyfully would crow about how the champagne suite was perfect for business associates to get together to enjoy a private bar and a private stage for dealings. The height of luxury and artistry he would say. Daichi thought he was speaking a pile of bullshit. However the seat was welcome after spending a couple of hours on his feet near the draft of the front door.

And it seemed he was just in luck. Suga had just entered the room known as the lilac suite from one of the hidden back doors that dancers (and security) could slip in and out of if need be. Daichi thought he would be treated to another one of Suga’s wonderful dances tonight. On the centre screen of the main stage he saw Bokuto begin his act all suited up with a cane like an old Hollywood gentleman, he pressed a button so he could get a better look at what was happening in Suga’s room instead.

A tall and broad man entered the room and sat down on one of the couches and instead of beginning to mount the pole, instead of performing on stage, instead of beginning a lap dance, instead of anything that Daichi expected, Suga climbed down and sat next to the guy. The man leaned his head on Suga’s shoulder and Suga began to stroke the man’s hair as they talked together. Daichi didn’t really know what to think about it.

“Ahh you’ve encountered our most regular regular!” A chirpy voice called from behind him as a cold can touched the back of his neck causing a hiss to escape from Daichi’s mouth. Daichi swivvled around in his chair and looked up to see Tendou standing there with a grin. “Don’t bother watching that channel, I know that the guy looks scary but Wakatoshi wouldn’t hurt Suga,” he lilted while handing Daichi the can of iced coffee.

“But? Isn’t that against policy?”

“Sure it is, but Waka don’t come here for any dancing he comes here for a chit chat. He’s my responsibility and don’t worry buff boy,” Tendou’s voice took on a hint of mischievous glee, “They aren’t dating! Everyone knows you’ve been making goo goo eyes at Suga for weeks. Just go talk to him you pansy.”

Daichi felt his hackles raise and relax in one instant. He swore his face went bright red as he pouted with a grumble switching the main tv back to the main stage steam. Bokuto currently was in a tiny thong and waving his trousers above his head as he gyrated about the stage. Daichi’s eyes tore away from the sight of his barely contained cock to Tendou’s smirk.

“Seriously Sawamura, go talk to Suga or I’ll make it unbearable for you, believe me.”

A monster. In that moment when Tendou leered he was a monster with gnashing teeth that sharply twinkled in the dim light of the security office. However it was just a moment, with Tendou the outstanding DJ returning with his jolly smile and good natured jibes, leaving Daichi feeling like a lamb off to slaughter.

Yet Daichi could not, would not find it in his guts to speak to the dancer for at least another week. He kept his head down and did his job perfectly and then Daichi understood what Tendou meant by making it unbearable for him, after all the man was in charge of the music that Suga danced to and if he wanted Suga to dance in a way that would give Daichi the most uncomfortable boner in his life thanks to his cowardice, then so be it.

He however was not expecting the rollerskates of all things as Suga flew out behind the curtains as a dirty beat hit the bass. He was clad in a white loose fitting crop top, thigh high socks and teeny tiny booty shorts that cupped his ass so nice and so tightly, showing just a hint of a pale cheek peeking out that Daichi felt like he may have an aneurysm right there on his shift.

_"J'aimerais embrasser ce garçon_   
_Mais je n'sais pas comment lui dire_   
_Apprends moi, apprends moi apprends moi, apprends moi"_

Suga turned his head, his high ponytail flipping perfectly as he whizzed past Daichi, blowing the man a kiss with a wink. Completely on purpose.

_"J'aimerais draguer ce garçon_   
_la dernière fois je l'ai fais fuir_   
_Montres moi, montres moi, montres moi, montres moi_

_OK!"_

A French voice filtered out through the speakers singing in a sensual and upbeat way as Suga weaved in and out through the crowd with swerves and turns that perfectly displayed his assets in the best possible way, tempting the audience to maybe sneak a touch in but never quite letting them get a grab in before zooming up to the stage with a grand leap, arms and legs extended so perfectly before a wonderful twirl on the stage as he landed.

_"Commences par lui faire les yeux doux_   
_Commences par lui dire qu'il est chou_   
_Puis fais des ronds avec ton ba$$in_   
_Des ronds avec ton ba$$in_   
_Des ronds avec ton ba$$in_   
_Des ronds avec ton ba$$in"_

Suga then proceeded to work in perfect tandem with Tendou who mixed the track in order to showcase Suga’s skills. From a hook hidden away Suga grabbed a hoola hoop and began to swish and rotate his hips as he spun, arms raised high above his head, arcing and swaying alluringly towards the audience. He looked like he was having the time of his life up there, playing with the hearts of the audience as he twirled around on rollerskates before he looked at Tendou and nodded his head twice.

_"J'aimerai danser avec lui_   
_Comme si j'étais sa cavalière_   
_Apprends moi, apprends moi apprends moi, apprends moi_

_J'aimerai faire galoper son cœur_   
_Quant il me voit de derrière_   
_Montres moi, montres moi, montres moi, montres moi_

_OK!"_

Daichi was not prepared for the splits. No one was prepared for the splits. Suga sunk himself down along with the descending pitch of the singer’s voice ever so carefully but ever so sensually as he sloooowly peeled off his tank top to reveal a slender pale creamy chest. The song repeated the same bit lower and lower as Suga sank and bounced himself down on the splits, even daring to pause for a moment to yawn, check his nails and then rise back up, never coming out of the split or showing any sign of strain.

As the piano returned for the final part of the song Suga shook and rotated his hip, smacking his thighs and bending down to give the audience the full alluring view. He rose back up from his dip biting his finger and fluttering his eyelashes in exaggerated pleasure. If Daichi were to watch the audience instead of Suga’s glorious form he would see that most of them were hypnotized like a dog watching its owner wave about a treat.

If Daichi had been paying attention he would have seen a single customer to the left of the stage, body language tense and fists curled up in anger as Suga zoomed away from him, not paying the man enough attention for his liking.

_"Le weekend à Rome_   
_J'fais des ronds avec mon ba$$in_   
_En mangeant ma pomme_   
_J'fais des ronds avec mon ba$$in_   
_Quand je vois des hommes_   
_J'fais des ronds avec mon ba$$in_   
_Des ronds avec mon ba$$in_   
_Des ronds avec mon ba$$in"_

Suga spun to a stop centre stage and rose his hand with his hip cocked perfectly before dropping the sensual character and smiling brightly with a graceful bow. His chest rose and fell heavily with the exertion he spent on the routine. Daichi was no expert in the ways of dancing or rollerblading but he could see that he worked incredibly hard on that routine in order to make it look so effortless and smooth for the audience to be enraptured with.

If you asked Daichi a week ago if this was an easy job, he would tell you that this was probably the easiest and most pleasant job that he had ever done. He got along with his co-workers, he was well liked and the clientele were well behaved. If you asked him as the “oh shit” moment at the end of the night set in as the man he overlooked pounced Suga when he came out to give his final bow of the night, he would answer quite differently.

The adrenaline set in as Suga was tackled to the floor by the man in a split second, a hand scrunching itself in silver hair to pull back as the man screamed horrendous things at the poor unsuspecting dancer, almost slamming his head into the stage if it weren’t for Suga’s instinct to protect his head with his arms. The surroundings came to life immediately as he and other surrounding members of staff immediately leapt into action to apprehend the disgruntled man, placing him into a lock.

That didn’t mean Suga was going to take a beating lying down as he kneed the man in the crotch with enough force that if Daichi looked, he would see the bar staff and surrounding customers wince. Instead, he focused on squeezing the man tight enough so he would let go of Suga’s hair. As soon as his grip weakened Daichi tore the man off Suga’s body and pinned him to the ground.

After that he was dragged to the office to be interrogated and reprimanded by Saeko and Ukai. Daichi was forced to throw a few punches in order to make their point clear that his behaviour had been entirely unacceptable and that he was now banned for life. They didn’t want to get the police involved but they had an ex member of the force on board who would be more than capable of breaking a few bones if he didn’t scram.

It was tiring, it was not what Daichi had wanted to be doing at the end of his night but it needed to be done. The man had been thrown out the backdoor with his tail in between his legs and with that Daichi’s shift was officially over.

“You did a good job tonight Daichi, make sure he gets home safe okay?” Saeko called to him as he passed her office door on the way back to the main stage and the exit.

He stuck his head in through the door in confusion, “Who?”

“Shuga,” she said, his name being distorted around the lollypop in her mouth. He found out that Saeko used to smoke a lot but in order to stop she picked up a new addiction of strawberry flavoured suckers.

“B-but I-I” he stammered, feeling the shame of having not spotted the possible threat earlier, he usually was good at pinning down threats before they hit as part of his previous experience but he stupidly let himself get distracted. Suga would probably be angry at him. Suga would probably think he was so lame or even worse, hate him. However, Sakeo raised her hand

 “I’m sorry to place this on you but Aone had to get home for getting his son up tomorrow morning,”

“Aone has a son?”

“Yeah a tiny wee thing, Hinata I think? Anyway everyone in this club knows you’ve been making goo goo eyes at Suga ever since you got here.” Daichi stiffened and bowed his head ready to be reprimanded, even fired for his indiscretion.

“Usually I’d discourage such behaviour but… I think everyone in this case is willing to look the other way. There’s a betting pool going on even.”

“A betting pool for what?”

“Now that’s a secret~” She lilted with a waggle of her finger as she went to place a lollypop into her mouth, sucking on the sweet for a moment before releasing it with a pop.

“Anyway, you’ve got to get Suga home safely. Stop being such a baby. You’re giving Tendou bad ideas, tonight’s routine was your fault damnit!” The offending lolly was waved in his direction as she stalked towards him, heels clicking against the wood panelled floor. “Sure we made a lot of money but ankles could have been broken and Kei hasn’t stopped complaining about the health and safety mess that we could have been in. Now go home, man up and be a damn hero or something.”

Daichi could do nothing but nod as Saeko slapped him on the back.

“Atta boy!” she called, leaving Daichi to return to the main stage by himself.

There he found Suga sitting at the bar with Asahi, a glass of lemonade and an icepack wrapped in Asahi’s apron held to the back of his head.

Daichi didn’t know what to say to Suga who was bundled up in a large coat, legwarmers and yoga bottoms.  

It turned out that he didn’t need to say anything at all as Suga turned around on his stool, removing the icepack with a smile. “Well that was a night wasn’t it! Stupid customers not understanding the rules, but you sorted him out for me so… thank you.”

“It’s no problem… Uhhh… Saeko told me that you needed an escort?”

“Ooh an escort! How posh! Aren’t I lucky to have a handsome man escort me home?”

Asahi tried to hold back a snort and rolled his eyes as he continued to clean behind the bar. “Get home safe, the pair of you. I’ll see you next time you’re in, okay?”

Daichi nodded and waved with a small smile to Asahi as he held the door open for Suga who followed after he said his goodbyes to Asahi.

At 2am the streets were quieter and the walk down several streets to Daichi’s car was short without having to worry about traffic. Suga followed alongside him in silence before the awkward atmosphere just got too much for him to bear.

“If you’re worried about me blaming you… I don’t. I’ve done this job for years and there’s always going to be that one asshole who thinks he can get away with stuff.”

“But...” Daichi tried to cut in with what he hoped would have been a sincere and well accepted apology but Suga powered on through.

“Things like this happen all the time in this job. Doesn’t mean I don’t love it any less.” Daichi took in his words with a nod as he started the car. He pulled out from his space and begun to manoeuvre the car towards the exit of the carpark. The heating had just to set in at a good heat as Suga turned off the radio that had just began to play some tune from the charts. “Listen… this has been bugging me for a while… Do you hate me?”

“What?!” The car stalled and Daichi was so taken aback by the way Suga’s voice had become so small and his eyes had turned down in sadness. “No… No I don’t hate you, Suga.”

“Because you never make any effort to talk to me!” Suga’s voice rose a little in frustration as his fists balled on his lap, gripping at the large coat that dwarfed him. “You talk to all the other dancers and have fun with the bar staff so I was just wondering if I did anything to offend you…”

Oh… Daichi was so embarrassed. He wished a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him whole. He wished that he had an eject button for his car like they did in the fancy spy movies but he had no option to wriggle his way out of the feeling of shame he felt.

“No… I… I’m just… I got shy. You make me feel shy. You’re just so… Oh god I’m an idiot!” Daichi let out a groan as he thumped his head against the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk loudly in the almost empty parking lot. He would have felt even worse if Suga hadn’t laughed so hard that tears welled up in his eyes. Daichi started the car moving again and began to drive them home.

“Oh… Oh boy… I needed that,” Suga said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, the giggles dying down. "Alright… how about this, handsome? My name is Sugawara Koushi, commonly known as Suga, I’m a dancer at Glitter and have been since it opened about…. Five years ago? Anyway! There’s no need to be shy of me. I swear I don’t bite. Tendou might if you cross him but… I won’t. I’m very nice actually. Turn left here”

“Tendou has that effect on you too huh?”

“Yeah he can sometimes be intense but he’s actually really nice and does great music. His friend’s sweet too. Just a little further up this way and then… right at the traffic lights.”

“The one who books a room with you?”

“Yeah that one! Good guy, ex-army… I’m thinking about introducing him to my best friend who owns a dance studio. I have a feeling they’d get along like a house on fire. Ah yes! Here’s good,” Suga turned around in his seat to face Daichi, locks of hair threatening to burst out of his messy pony tail.

“You sure? This doesn’t seem to be a house?” he questioned, they certainly weren’t in a residential area.

“My apartment is just a short walk away from here. I like to walk a bit gets the blood pumping. See over there? That’s my subway stop.”

“Suga… I’m sorry about tonight. I know you said it wasn’t my fault but…” He was cut off again.

“Don’t worry about it Sawamura!”

“Daichi! Uhhh you can call me Daichi. Sawamura makes me feel old.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a small smile. Suga smiled in return, so softly as he pulled up his bag from the floor.

“Alright Daichi, thanks for the ride home. I’m glad we finally got to chat. Maybe we could do this again some time?”

“Like a ride home or…?”

“Yep! Sometimes my feet hurt so much after a show that I can’t be bothered to walk but taxis are so expensive.” Suga’s pout was so childish and endearing that Daichi just couldn’t help but want to tease him in return.

“I see through your ruse! You only love me for my car.” He jokingly went to wipe a tear away from his eye, causing another beautiful giggle to burst forth from Suga.

“I mean, of course we could maybe do other things too but I do admit, the leather seats the black and silver shiny bits… your car is pretty swanky.”

“Here.” He pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Suga. “Please text me when you get home? I just… tonight gave me a bit of a scare.”

Suga looked surprised for a moment before taking the card with a soft smile. Daichi swore he could see a feint blush on his cheeks. “I’ll text you when I get home. I promise. Don’t be a stranger okay? If I find out that you’re hiding from me I’ll set Tendou on you!” he said as he stepped out of the car before blowing a cheeky kiss Daichi’s way.

Daichi watched him leave around the corner and then continued on to make his way home. As soon as he got in the door he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“ _I’m home and snug now! Thanks again for the ride! S x”_

Suga kept his promise. He wasn’t sure what Saeko had in mind but at least he didn’t fuck things up so royally that he lost his job… yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be updated on a regular basis. The aim of each chapter is to work as a stand alone.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it none the less.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as Rinoa11
> 
> SONGS USED: 
> 
> "Que Veux Tu - Madeon Remix" - Yelle  
> "BA$$IN" - Yelle


End file.
